memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
How Sharper Than a Serpent's Tooth
| date=2269 Stardate 6063.4| episode=2x05| production=22022| airdate=5 October 1974| written=Russell Bates and David Wise| director=Bill Reed| |}} Summary References Characters Episode characters :Arex Na Eth • James T. Kirk • Kukulkan • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Nyota Uhura • Jo van Dreenan • Dawson Walking Bear • Capellan power-cat Devil • Quetzalcoatl • William Shakespeare Novelization characters :Arex Na Eth • James T. Kirk • Kukulkan • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Jo van Dreenan • Dawson Walking Bear • Capalent power-cat Johannes Brahms • Devil • M. C. Escher • God • Charles Edward Ives • Shiboline M'Ress • Myoka Mbowe • Polyphemus • Quetzalcoatl • William Shakespeare • Karlheinz Stockhausen • J. M. W. Turner Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Kukulkan's probe • Kukulkan's starship Locations :bridge • Earth • engineering • the galaxy • Luna • sickbay American Southwest • Baja • Capella IV • Central America • Chichén Itzá • China • Hong Kong • Indus River • Istanbul • Michaya • Mohenjo-daro • Monomotapa • New York • North America • rec room • Southeast Asia • Starbase 21 • Starfleet Headquarters • Sumer • • Tulum • Uxmal • Yoolian Worlds • Zimbabwe Races and cultures :Human (African • Amerindian • Asian • Aztec • Chinese • Comanche • Egyptian • Inca • Indian • Mayan • Olmec • Swahili • Terran • Toltec • Zapotec) • Kukulkan's species • Edosian or Triexian • Vulcan Caitian • Klingon • Romulan States and organizations :Federation • Federation Council • Starfleet • Starfleet Central Ranks and titles :anthropologist • architect • artist • bureaucrat • captain • chief engineer • crewman • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • gunfighter • helmsman • • jeweler • junior clerk • lieutenant • logician • navigator • officer • philosopher • relay runner • saint • science councilor • security specialist • senior officer • slave • superior officer • warrior • yeoman Other references :alien • alloy-netting • amoeba • animal • anthropology • artificial gravity • atmosphere • aurora • baroque • Basic Ethnics • battery • battle compensator • bat • belt medkit • beryllium • bird • birthday • blackboard • black hole • butterfly • calendar • Capellan power-cat • carnivore • cat • century • chime pipe • Chinese dragon • cilia • city • clothing • cobra • command chair • communicator • computer • corn • day • demon • detector drone • diagnostic bed • dog • dragon • electric eel • electricity • energy • energy weapon • engine • feline • fern • fire • flute • force field • gas • geometry • • glass • goose • government • grape • gravity • heart • hippopotamus • history • homeworld • hurricane • hypospray • impulse engine • indicator • ink • insect • Jefferies tube • kilometer • knife • library computer • light-year • lithium • mammal • medical tricorder • metal • meter • millennia • minute • month • mosaic • music • mynoquintistrycnite • obelisk • oil • orbit • • ozone • palm tree • phaser • physics • planet • plant • platypus • poison • predictor • primate • probe • pyramid • quartz • radiation • rainbow • red alert • reptilian • rock • saucer section • scanner • science • scythe • seal • second • sensor • serpent • snail • snake • soap • solar power • South Pacific frilled lizard • space • star • starbase • starfield • star system • tiger • tin • torpedo • • tractor beam • tranquilizer • transmitter • transporter • tree • tricorder • universe • viewer • viewscreen • vine • violin • warp drive • warp nacelle • • water • weed • week • woodwind • xenarium • year • yellow alert • ziggurat • zoo Information * In the Log Six novelization of the episode, the Capellan power-cat is misspelled as Capalent power-cat. Appendices Related stories Timeline Images External link * Category:Episodes Category:TAS episodes